


Autumn Leaves

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klaine advent drabble challenge day 6: fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> once again, this is late. i'm a few days behind on my advent fics. i apologize.

“Bronx, you wanna go for a walk buddy?” Blaine asked, kneeling down with a leash for his puppy.

The dog barked in excitement, the noise coming out of his mouth sounding more like a yip than a bark, and Blaine laughed gently, before connecting the leash to his collar.

Outside the colorful leaves were falling from the trees and there was a chill in the air already from when Blaine went to get the newspaper on his front steps earlier that morning. He had been so busy between classes and his part-time job at a bakery that he hadn’t spent more time with Bronx, only walking the small dog down the street and back. Thankfully today he had finished his final paper, emailed it to his professor, and had his co-worker cover his shift for him. He was free for the day and he was going to take his puppy to the park, even if the weather got colder out.

As Blaine walked down the street with Bronx whose tail was wagging with excitement, he saw a ball of fur run across the street so fast that if Blaine blinked he would have missed it. Thankfully there were no cars in the street at that given moment and from what Blaine could see, the ball of fur was a white cat that was running towards the dog park.

“Angel!” Blaine heard a voice yell from across the street and watched as a tall and attractive man ran across the street not looking where he was going, just like his pet, Blaine assumed.

Blaine watched as the man looked around with worried eyes, before he got up the courage to walk up to him.

“Excuse me?” Blaine started, watching as the man looked at him with the sign of impatience in his eyes, “I saw your cat go towards the dog park.”

The man’s once impatient eyes now were full of relief, before he sighed and started speaking.

“I swear that cat is a dog in a cat’s body. This is the second time in a month that she’s gotten out and ran towards that park. I should have expected it. Thank you so much for letting me know,” he replied grinning before walking away and towards the dog park.

Blaine watched as he walked, before hearing a small yip come from his side. Looking down he saw Bronx looking at him with sad eyes, before remembering what he was doing outside in the first place.

“OH! Yes, let’s go Bronx,” he said before continuing walking towards the park as the dog let out a happy bark.

He got closer to the park and spotted the stranger, who was now with his cat and Blaine smiled as the pet was reunited with his owner.

As he walked past them and got to the fence leading into the park, he opened the small gate. Just as he was about to walk in, he heard a voice from behind. 

“Excuse me?” Blaine turned around, coming face to face with a blue-eyed white cat two inches from his face. He jumped back in alarm almost tripping over Bronx’s leash, before the man giggled at his reaction.

Blaine’s face was now a bright shade of red and watched as the man pulled his cat away from his face and towards his chest.

“Yes?” He sputtered out, still in shock and waited for the man to speak again.

“I just wanted to thank you again for leading me towards where Angel went…and I was wondering, if you’d let me take you out for dinner later, as a thank you of course. I’m Kurt.”  
Blaine looked at the man, whose face was open and earnest, before he grinned and responded, “You’re very welcome…and I’d like to take you up on that offer. I’m Blaine.”

The man smiled, before taking out his cell phone and asking Blaine for his number. As they exchanged numbers, the sound of Bronx’s yipping brought them out of their conversation.

“I have to take Bronx to the park as promised, but I’ll talk to you later Kurt,” Blaine said, watching as Kurt fixed the scarf around his neck. 

“I’ll call you later,” Kurt replied and without a second thought kissed Blaine on the cheek before waving quickly and walking away. 

Blaine grabbed his cheek where Kurt kissed him seconds later and stared in shock as he walked away.

Blaine was brought out of his reverie by Bronx pulling on his leash. He laughed lightly before walking through the gate and into the park.

As the leaves from the trees around him were falling into small piles, he grinned before whispering down to the dog that couldn’t understand a word he said.

“Daddy’s got a date.”


End file.
